1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to capture joints wherein two structural elements are joined together. More particularly, this invention relates to a passive capture joint wherein two structural elements are joined together solely by moving the two elements into position, and which when joined together have rotation in all three axes.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, devices in this field consist of passive capture joints with varying degrees of freedom, from fixed joints with one degree of rotation, to the crude three degree of freedom joint used on trailer hitches. No similar passive capture joint with three degrees of rotation currently exists.
There is another similar class of joints which includes ball type joints. This is the snap-fit ball joint used in automotive linkages. This type of joint is characterized by low cost and very low strength in the axial direction. These are generally used to transmit forces in a plane normal to the installation axis. This joint is not considered to be a passive capture joint, as it requires more force to assemble than it can safely transmit in the axial direction.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and allows three degrees of axial rotation without the additional action, power or control signal necessary in manually or power actuated active joints.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved passive capture joint with three degrees of freedom.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains from a study of the preferred embodiment as set forth in the specifications, drawings and the appended claims.